


Hobbits in Medieval Times

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, Heavy Inspired by a Dream I Had This Morning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four 100-word Drabble Snapshots, where Frodo Baggins and his friends are living in a medieval hobbit kingdom. This drabble set is heavily based off of a dream I had just this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits in Medieval Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ or its characters. It is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien. Anything medieval belongs to its respected owners. I’m just here because I had a dream about this over 400 word drabble set and I think it was inspired by the ABC show “Galavant”. Credit for “Galavant” belongs to Disney. Original material belongs to me, even though I stay as close as possible to my early morning dream.

  1. **Musings on a Castle Balcony – Pippin Took**



**_Word Count:_ ** **112**

It was midnight. Pippin Took, the newly appointed king of Arrdenburg, waited for the servants to prepare his bed. He wanted to sleep, and yet his friends, the peasants and hard-working hobbits, lay just outside the castle, somewhere in the nearest village.

Pippin was king and with that came responsibility. He wasn’t prepared to run a kingdom, let alone one associated with hobbits. How was he supposed to mingle with the locals? His first day began at dawn. He approached the stone balcony. From there, he saw the night sky and a stone gazebo in the green pinewood forest, which stood close by. He wondered what his friend Merry Brandybuck was doing.

x-x-x

  1. **Musings in a Gazebo – Merry Brandybuck and Estella Bolger**



**_Word Count:_ ** **106**

It was 2:00 a.m. Merry Brandybuck raced through the forest, past the trees and bushes. He wanted to reach the gazebo before Estella Bolger. He was inches away. At last, he made it! But by a close shave, for Estella won the race.

“Well done, Estella.” Merry panted. “Next time, let me lead.”

“Not on your life. Shall we race again?” Estella asked, chipper.

“No! Let’s rest here.” Merry sagged on the gazebo’s stone floor. He didn’t have enough momentum to reach the tan picnic table. He closed his eyes. Estella joined him, her head nestled on his right arm. It sure was a peaceful night.

x-x-x

  1. **At Home with Rosie – Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton-Gamgee**



**_Word Count:_ ** **104**

It was 4:00 a.m. Samwise Gamgee helped Rosie Cotton with the laundry. They had set up a large cast iron pot, filled with boiling water and soap. They set the cauldron over the campfire. As far as Sam knew, having a campfire indoors was better than setting one up outside the thatched house. At least their laundry was cooking – wait. Was that a good thing?

“What do you think Mr. Frodo’s doing?” Sam asked his wife.

“Beats me,” was all Rosie had to say about the matter.

Sam nodded. It was better if he didn’t ask too many questions. It was time for bed.

x-x-x

  1. **Musings in the Hay Barrel Field – Frodo Baggins**



**_Word Count:_ ** **108**

It was 6:00 a.m. Dawn peaked out over the trees and snow-capped mountains. Frodo Baggins had been out in the hay barrel field since… well, he didn’t remember. For all he knew, he was just there. Maybe he picked it up from Sam, but he wasn’t sure.

Frodo tripped over his own feet. He kept his balance, which was a good thing. He didn’t want to upset King Pippin, who rode on a grey-spotted horse with his cavalry of soldiers. They were inspecting a massive pile of golden hay straws, not paying attention to anything else. Frodo landed backwards on the green grassy ground. Sleep finally overwhelmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> It sure feels like an actual dream, or rather sections of the dream. But this is where I think all four hobbits were when I was writing/living in the dream. So, I guess we can call it a writer’s dream, as I get a lot of these dreams, where I can see the laptop and the words but also experience the action alongside Frodo and his friends. I’d like to thank Coldplay’s song “Midnight” and "The Shannara Chronicles" opening music for helping me get into the mood for this fanfiction drabble set. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
